Scarface
|latest = |status = Alive |occupation = Mob Lieutenant |affiliation = Carl Elias |gallery = Anthony Marconi }} Anthony S. Marconi, also known as Scarface, is Carl Elias's lieutenant. He is responsible for carrying out Elias’s order, acting on his behalf and speaking for him. At times, he serves as Elias’s eyes and ears in the field, particularly while Elias is in jail. Character Background Scarface first attracts Finch and Reese’s attention as an unnamed police officer supporting the search for a high school teacher named Charlie Burton, who is being pursued by Russian mob figures. As Reese attempts to rescue Burton, Scarface’s activities catch Finch’s eye, and he becomes suspicious that Scarface is the violent, mysterious Elias, whom they are attempting to find. At first, it appears that Scarface, whose real name at the time was unknown, is simply a member of the NYPD, but his involvement with Elias, who by now has made his identity known, is soon clear. With Elias free, Scarface kills Russian mob leader Ivan Yogorov and joins Elias as he announces his plans to reunite the Five Families. The two soon disappear, their future plans unknown. Activities with Elias In 2012, Elias becomes involved in stock manipulations designed to fund his growing mob empire. Scarface resurfaces, again in the guise of a police officer, charged with cleaning up loose ends when the manipulations fail. He picks up a corrupt SEC investigator, Doug Rasmussen, who is later found dead, before dropping a burner phone in a trash can for Reese and Carter to find. When Reese places a call from the phone, Elias answers, giving him a means to connect with Elias, while solidifying Scarface’s identity as Elias’s lieutenant. Scarface soon becomes more visible, and more ruthlessly involved in Elias’s activities. He is present when Reese meets with Elias to get information on a kidnapper who had taken a baby. Elias agrees to help, and Scarface escorts Reese to the location where the baby is to be sent to Eastern Europe, allowing Reese to recover her – at a cost. meets Elias and his men. ]] With the baby safe, Scarface ambushes Reese and takes him to Elias, who wants to use the baby as leverage to learn what Reese knows about the location of Gianni Moretti, his illegitimate father. Having learned Moretti’s location, Scarface shoots Moretti's police guard Bill Szymanski and takes Moretti captive. As Elias’s position becomes stronger, Scarface becomes bolder and more violent. He is responsible for a car bomb that kills one of the five New York crime dons in plain view of Reese. When the remaining Dons are taken into protective custody by Detectives Carter and Fusco, Scarface kidnaps Carter's son Taylor on Elias's orders. Reese eventually rescues Moretti and Taylor, but Scarface successfully eludes capture. Elias is not so lucky, and is arrested. Despite his employer now being imprisoned, Scarface continues his duties and plants a car bomb, killing both Moretti and his legitimate son, Gianni Moretti, Jr.. meeting Scarface. ]] Following the arrest of much of HR’s upper management, Simmons and Fusco meet with Scarface to negotiate Elias' assistance with the rebuilding of HR, offering the whereabouts of Luciano Grifoni, the last of the original dons who survived Elias' attempt to kill the heads of the Five Families. The offer is a double-cross, with Elias and Scarface sending a simple message to HR: “Go to hell.” Over the next few months, Scarface lies low as HR rebuilds itself and creates a new alliance with Peter Yogorov. Having done so, they set out to kill Elias and Scarface. HR arranges for Elias to be transferred from Rikers Island to another prison. In actuality, Elias is taken to a remote location to be executed as part of a major assault on his organization, but is rescued by Carter. It is likely, but unconfirmed, that Scarface is the Elias lieutenant who was gunned down and hospitalized that same night. Life in Hiding Carter keeps Elias and Scarface safe in a secure basement location, earning Scarface’s gratitude. Although Elias must remain out of sight, Scarface is free to move around the city. Following a violent shootout involving Reese and Shaw at a pawn shop, Scarface steps out of the shadows and collects a small fortune in uncut diamonds and $1.2 million in cash from the store. Although Elias and Scarface’s plans for the diamonds remain unclear, they continue to work with Carter, helping her to set her plan to pit Peter Yogorov against HR in motion. After Carter is shot and killed by Simmons, Elias pays him a visit in the hospital after being arrested by Fusco. Elias and Simmons share a brief exchange and Elias tells him that he is there to finish his debt to Carter. Scarface comes in with a garrote wire and strangles Simmons to death. Marconi makes an appearance again in his boss' basement hideout, writing things down when Reese arrives. Reese hires Scarface to help him rescue a number's son from Brotherhood drug dealers. Since Reese, now a detective, can no longer "break the rules", Scarface uses a semi to ram several Brotherhood drug dealers, making it seem like a gang dispute so Reese can inspect the hideout. Trivia *In Season 1, Scarface is often shown wearing an NYPD uniform, including badge number 8025, but it is currently unknown whether he is now or has even been a police officer. *Scarface’s name was not known until , when it was displayed by the Machine during a call interception between Simmons and Fusco as part of an HR hierarchy assessment. *Scarface is shown in a photograph and his name used in dialogue for the first time in . Known Victims *Ivan Yogorov: shot twice in the chest *Adam Saunders: attempted to kill and frame for Sydney's murder; failed on both ends *Doug Rasmussen: shot once in the head and made to look like a suicide *Bill Szymanski: shot once in the chest by Anthony's men; survived *The first car bombing: four fatalities **Caparelli **Three unnamed bodyguards **One innocent bystander: injured only *Taylor Carter: abducted only; rescued *Unnamed security guard: shot to death *The second car bombing: two fatalities **Gianni Moretti: abducted first and was later rescued only to be killed in the bombing **Gianni Moretti, Jr. *Patrick Simmons: strangled *Several unnamed drug dealers (rammed by his semi) Appearances Season 1 * * * * Season 2 * Season 3 * * * Season 4 * Marconi Marconi Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters